Deathlike
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: Shadow is the leader of Death-Forms, a elite squad of the confederation that turned rogue after killing Knothole Glades representatives and one of the three top generals crippling Knothole Glade politically. Rouge is a Confederation spy used to retrieve info or valued objects. One mission gone wrong, they meet, what happens next
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for those who liked the game Bulletstorm there will be no powers like chaos energy, super speed, super strength just guns, crude humor (attempting give suggestions), natural abilities to mobians, and the storyline will be altered but keep in mind I'll be watching a Bulletstorm walkthrough while I write this. (Yes I've beaten the game on hard difficulty but couldn't start on Very Hard because I was borrowing it. I'm the type of guy that like re-runs and walkthroughs to see what I could've done different or see I should buy the game.)**_

In the depths of outer space a star cruiser was just strolling through the abyss. Inside the star cruiser were 5 life-forms and 1 robot, one of those life-forms however were in a tight situation when he looked in front of him and saw a gun's barrel in his face. He was tied to a chair with two life-forms staring at him; one of them was a black hedgehog with red highlights and had a black shirt, black jeans, and red shoes. The other was a silver wolf with a white muscle shirt, some grey shorts and white shoes. The black hedgehog looked angry and annoyed with the blue echidna that tried to burn them alive on an oil mining plain by booby trapping the workers with explosives so they'd explode when they got close to them. The echidna was squirming under the watchful eye of the hedgehog and the gun in front of him scared what they would do.

"So echidna can you tell us why you tried to burn us alive not that I don't appreciate the effort but when someone experience something for the 15th time they get bored." The wolf said

"I needed the money so please don't kill me!" The echidna screeched.

"Well I need my life to piss off Shadow in the future and kill that puckered asshole that put that hit out on our heads that attracts mindless fucktards like you." The wolf said gesturing to the black hedgehog.

"Sev you're annoying me and you know how that'll end up." Shadow said lowly

"See part of my life's mission is accomplished now all I need is the asshole's head on a chain so I can hook it up to my hot ride as a hood ornament." Sev said while chuckling

"What's our bounty that you seem to need." Shadow asked ignoring Sev and idly checking the ammo clip of the assault rifle he had on hand.

"About 675,000,000"

"Wow I feel kinda special now; I thought we'd be in the 100 thousands but millions plus that's per person. Shadow you must feel proud to be able to make a 5 man squadron worth about 3 billion in 3 years, but that's average for you isn't it?" Sev said amused

"Well thanks for telling us what we needed to know, is your ship still fueled up enough to make it to the next fuel depot?" Shadow said to the relieved echidna while Sev walked out the cargo room with a sharp toothy grin.

"Yeah thank you for letting me go." The echidna said

"You're welcome." Shadow said as he kicked the chair in the airlock and closed the see through door.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME GO IF I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!" The echidna screamed

"I am letting you go mobians can survive the confines of space to an extent, you should able to get to your ship." Shadow said simply and opened the airlock then watched the echidna fly out into the confines of outer space.

The echidna separated from the chair because of tools and objects that were in the airlock. The echidna had a grenade hidden on him and was about to throw it on the engines but he stopped when he heard the sounds of thrusters. Looking around he saw his small ship flying towards him, at high speed. He reached out and grabbed the wing then climbed to the cockpit. When he arrived there was no one piloting the ship, so he opened the cockpit and seated himself inside. He then armed some missile tubes and fired it on the Death-Form's ship. The other ship retaliated with blasters and destroyed a few missiles but one missile hit the hull. Fortunately there was barely any damage to the ship except for the cargo bay door being blasted open. The echidna then was about to fire again when a thought occurred to him, how did the ship come straight for him, he then realized that there was a note on the bottom of the steering controls. Picking it up he read it then gasped at what it stated.

_Ha-ha Shadow said he'd let you go but I won't, I wanted to crash you into your ship but I thought of a better idea. There are explosives right under your needle dick and moldy marbles and they'll explode in well now.__  
_  
As soon as he read the last word the explosives went off destroying the ship completely. On the Death-Forms star cruiser Shadow was on the bridge looking at Sev angrily while the alarms were blaring. There were two females snickering one was a purple mongoose and a pink rabbit. The mongoose had a white thin loose shirt that the bottom was pushed out because of her bust; she also had worn purple sweat pants and shoes. Her hair was tied in a single pony tail that had three lengths of hair flowing from the rubber band down her back. The pink rabbit had a pink tank top with some darker pink color warm ups and shoes. Her ears were standing straight up and she had a tuft of dark pink hair in between the ears. Finally the last crew member was E-123 Omega(1): a highly dangerous combat robot that was schedule to be destroyed but was rescued by Shadow the hedgehog and became one of the Death-Forms.

"Sorry Shadow, Sir I was a bit careless and didn't think he would use missiles I thought he'd charge a laser attack then I'd activate the explosives." Sev explained

"Well thanks to your idiocy there is a breach in the cargo bay, but since you caused it you fix it alone." Shadow said.

"Are you serious, I could be pulled into the vacuum of space!" Sev argued

"Well I suggest you be careful Sev." The pink rabbit laughed

"Reg if you don't shut up I'll go in your room and use your diapers for target practice!" Sev snarled

"Hold up, I don't care about her but if you touch any of my panties I'll kill your limp-dick body." The purple mongoose said.

"Wow Dianne you're fired up as usual but I wouldn't touch your crab invested panties." Sev replied.

The squad got into a heated argument and they were about to get physically serious until they heard a few gunshots. Turning to the right they saw Omega with his left arm aimed toward the ceiling with smoke coming from his gun turret. Shadow silently thank Omega then turned to the rest of the squad and glared at each one of them.

"Sev close the emergency cargo doors, Regina plot a course to the nearest civilization for repairs, Dianne follow the coordinates Regina will supply to you, I expect we get our ship repaired by the end of today." Shadow said in a tone that meant no arguing back then walked out the deck into his quarters.

_**(1)-Didn't know how to describe Omega**__**  
**__** New story please review and like I said funny crude things to say. : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

There was an outlaw trading station in a dark matter field that made detecting it impossible. There were buildings that were connected together around a tall tower that was heavily guarded with copters and numerous soldiers on each floor. The tower was the base of operations for the outlaw trading station, the people in charge didn't care who you are as long as you have money. The tower's CEO stole some Confederate blueprints for vehicles, weaponry, and bases because they were planning to raid some bases for more merchandise.

However they didn't plan on one ivory confederate bat tailing them. She had on a simple white T-shirt with a few pink hearts and some black skin tight pants with white boots that had pink hearts on the tips. She had short ivory locks that ended behind her head. She was in the marketplace talking to an information broker that knew everything going on in the trading station about the raid of confederate bases.

"Hon if I wanted to know about the confederate raids hosted by the CEO of that tower what would I have to do?" The bat said in a low tone and leaned over the counter giving the weasel a chance to see and size up her bust. By the expression on his face she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Well you're going to have to pay for that type of information." The weasel said while smiling slyly.

"That's too bad I don't have the money, I guess I'll have to leave and find out a different way." The bat said as she began to walk out. The weasel then jumped and ran in front of her with his hands in front of him.

"Wait if you don't have money I know another way to compensate for the information." The weasel said and started rubbing her side slowly.

The bat smiled sweetly then followed him as he led her to the back door. When they entered the door they were in the storage room, the room was dark and filled with boxes and shelves. The bat's ears perked to the sounds of a door closing and the locks being turned. She turned around and saw the weasel smiling at her, with a hand on the buttons of his pants. He walked up to her and put his other hand around her waist on her butt and started to rub it while leaning close to her with their faces inches from each other.

"This is better than paying with some retarded green leaves isn't it." The weasel said as he pulled out his member.

The bat took her hand and lightly grasped the piece if meat and started to slowly stroke it. The weasel knees got weak and his vision got hazy with pleasure as his brain did when she steadily but surely increased her pace. The bat smiled widen as she rubbed against the weasel chest with her own and watched the weasel start to groan

"So what do you know about the plan to raid a confederate base a few light years away big boy?" The bat asked slowly while she continued her movements.

"They're going to attack a major Confederation base called Fort Ravage." The weasel groaned,

"When are they going to attack?" Rouge asked quickly

"Sorry that information is touchy and quite valuable you'll have to pay a bit more." The weasel said before grasping when the bat rubbed his aching length against her clothed folds.

"Tomorrow at 2100 hours, they're going to meet on the moon revolving the planet below." The weasel said about to have his release.

The bat abruptly let go of him and started to briskly walk towards the door. The weasel was upset that he didn't get his release and the bat girl didn't give him a piece of that delectable ass. The bat didn't realize that the weasel had gotten out of his hazy state until she heard the snap of fingers. Looking at the door she saw two raccoons come in, the bat girl turned around to see the weasel smirking.

"You think you can leave here without paying, I even was nice enough to give you an alternative. Well now you're going to stay and be my two friends here new toy since the old one broke." The weasel said as the two raccoons advanced onto the bat.

She merely smiled sweetly before she turned around then kicked the raccoon on the right in the head and ducked as a fist flew above her head. Jumping backwards she was able to kick the raccoon who tried to punch her in the chin and he landed on the other raccoon that was holding his head in pain. The weasel ran behind her and grabbed her arms to hold her still while the two raccoons walked up to her. When they got close she jerked up and kicked the both of them and flipped over the weasel that lost his grip on her. She then kicked him in the back and made him stumble upon the two raccoons. The bat blew them a kiss and sprinted out of the storage room, then made her way towards the port where her little ship was docked. When she arrived she immediately took off to warn the Fort of the upcoming attack.

2 hours earlier

Death-Forms made it to an outlaw trading post where they could repair the ship and resupply. Shadow and Omega decided to stay on the ship to coordinate their next attack on a Confederate base; problem was they didn't know any nearby bases. So while they figured that out Reg, Sev, and Dianne went into town for the necessary tools for the ship. The three walked to the shipyard but on the way they heard two workers talking about the attack on Fort Ravage, one of the most prized bases the Confederation ever built. Rumor is the planet its above has an energy source that's said to be almost inexhaustible if harnessed correctly. Sev walked up to the workers to get the details from them while Reg and Dianne got the supplies for the ship. When the two girls finished their shopping Sev ran up to them with a wide grin on his face, but before he could say something Dianne stopped him.

"We are not going to a gun show if we don't get back to the ship Omega will give up a gun show and use our bodies as targets." Dianne said and started walking away with Reg following her. Sev then grabbed her shoulder to stop her and she responded by dropping her bags kicking him in the nuts and gave him an uppercut.

"AHHH YOU BEACH BALL VAGINA WHORE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sev roared.

"I didn't forget that comment about my panties so since you insulted something that had to do with my pelvis I thought I should injure something that had to do with your pelvis. Now we're even, well since that's out of the way why did you grab my shoulder?" Dianne asked.

"Well there's talk about a raid on a confederate base that is hovering over a planet mining some fuel." Sev said with difficulty

"Ok what does it matter?" Dianne asked

"Well the raid is happening tomorrow and it's being planned by the head honcho here. The base is called Fort Ravage the Confederation's most valued supplier of resources in addition Chairman Esten is overseeing the base." Sev explained.

"Wait you mean THE Chairman Esten, the one that declared us rogues and put those half a billion bounties on our heads?" Reg said

"Yep and I'm going to ask if we can participate in this raid then get the good chairman as our compensation." Sev stated.

"That's the best thing I've heard in a long time, I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Dianne exclaimed.

"Why don't you kiss my cock to make it feel better?" Sev was able to say before he went back to cradling his family jewels. The two girls left Sev and picked up their bags with supplies to repair the ship then ran to tell Shadow about the raid and the chairman.

Shadow was looking through Confederate bases and was trying to figure out which one they should raid next. His activity was postponed when Reg and Dianne busted through the door panting with big smiles in their faces. Shadow was perplexed at them until they explained what they heard and what Sev was planning to do. Both of them were surprised to gear Shadow chuckle, usually he would just grunt to let them know he heard their good news but his deep menacing chuckle was odd.

"So after all this time we finally have a lead on that damn chairman, ha-ha you said Sev was heading towards the tower in the middle right, if that's the case I should get going. Sev isn't very good when it comes to important matters I'll take his place to ask the head of the tower for permission to participate and only want the chairman as compensation." Shadow said as he headed off the ship, leaving Reg and Dianne to hurry and fix the cargo doors.

_**New update please review I want know if you think Sev is a funny character with all his crude jokes. Also I left something out in both chapters msg me and try to figure it out. It's not that important but I want to see if you noticed. The hint is it has something to do with the characters looks. Anyway please give me feedback because I wish to see if this story is any good. The first review I got was sort of a let down but it did encourage me to write this some more so please give feedback. P.S. to those who read my other stories I'll only be updating this one until it gets to about 10,000 words, but don't worry that might happen in a few days if everything is well. End note sorry for begging but please give feedback**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow made his way to the tower to meet up with Sev and the man in charge to plan the raid. When Shadow arrived at the tower the guards quickly aimed their weapons at him at the sight of the rifle on his back, but put them down when they recognized him. They ushered Shadow in and lead him to the top floor where Sev was talking to a blue hawk that wore a double breasted suit.

"So you're Shadow the hedgehog, leader of the Death-Forms, a rogue elite soldier of the Conderation, and murderer of one of the three generals that command the Kingdom of Acorn's army. It is a massive honor meeting you, you're squad mate told me of your request and I decided to accept but one condition." The hawk said

"What do want then?" Shadow asked.

"When we attack there should be some tanks of Energon (1) the almost nonexuastable fuel on the lowest level of the base. I want your squad to take control of that level, I would ask my soldiers to but there is Intel that there will be Chairman Esten's personal elite squadron, Grim Reapers, guarding the tanks. These soldiers are said to be the Confederate's most successful and dangerous beings they've ever seen." The hawk said as Shadow heard Sev snicker and muttered 'bullshit'.

"I accept your terms all we ask for a reward however is Chairman Esten alive and you give him to us. We'll take care of the Grim Reapers but we'll need backup, Chairman Esten will send reinforcements when he realizes someone's after his fuel." Shadow stated.

"Done our main force will be meeting behind the planet's moon but I want you to go just above the planet's atmosphere under the base and wait for our force to attack. When I give you the signal your squad will enter the base through the storage bay access door, and then proceed to the fuel room that keeps the base afloat. The fuel should be powering the float engines so removing them will cause the base to fall so when you've secured the area wait for us to finish so we can replace the fuel source with our fuel we have down here. That's the plan and it'll begin tomorrow so use today to prepare then get to your position wait for the start of the operation, by the way names Duke." Duke said.

Sev and Shadow nodded and made their way back to the ship where Reg, Dianne, and Omega were still repairing it. Shadow explained everything to the team then got to install the new artillery the girls bought in town because they thought they should upgrade their weaponry. Repairs took more time than expected and they were running late by an hour and a half. Shadow would've been angrier but he was bursting with joy, not that he showed it, they would get to raid the Confederation's prized base and the Chairman would be there. Shadow's been dreaming of this opportunity for 3 years and finally the opportunity arises, he wasn't going to let this slip through his fingers.

He then noticed they didn't get a transmission from Duke about being late or the signal, he told Omega to scan for any non Confederate ships. When Omega finished he reported that transmissions were being jammed by the base, Shadow slammed his hand against the armrest of his chair in anger. There goes his good mood if they jammed com signals then they knew about the raid and Chairman Esten might leave the base. He's always been a coward like that but then his fears were washed away when they heard a loud voice that originated from the base.

"To all savages who wish to get my fuel source, you are on a suicide run; my men will not hesitate to end your lives. So surrender in 10 minutes or you will be fired upon and finished off."

Shadow couldn't believe it was Chairman Esten he was still here, that means their opportunity for revenge was still in their grasp. Shadow then decided to go ahead and begin the operation without the signal; their ship flew to the cargo door where Omega hacked the security systems without the Chairman knowing and opened the door. Shadow and Omega went down the corridors until they were on a balcony overlooking a large circular room with some steps at the back that led to two tanks of Energon which powered the base's engines.

The room had Grim Reaper Soldiers and grunts that had Confederate armor; the armor consisted of a vest that covered the whole upper body with straps to hold a gun on the back. The helmet covered the whole head and had red eye holes that could show multiple visions; there was a red eye between the eyes and above that offered a better scan than the two eyes. The lower body had padded pants which had a pouch for a side arm; the only thing that separated their armor from Confederate grunts was the emblem on the right shoulder. The emblem was a black scythe with a white skeletal hand holding the base; the emblem signified the Grim Reaper.

Shadow saw that the room also had massive cables littering the floor and decided they could be used for cover. He then told Omega to stay up on the balcony overlooking the room to have a better view and provide better support. He then backtracked and went down to the entrance of the room, where he saw two grunts guarding it. He then called Omega on his communicator and told him to open fire and target the Grim Reapers. Omega unleashed a barrage of bullets that killed 2 of them and injured 3 the others everyone else went behind the cables.

Shadow went behind one of the guards then he stabbed his rifle's long barrel into his stomach and opened fire on the other guard. Shadow then threw the guard of his gun then ended his life with a single shot to the head afterwards he ran into the room then got behind a cable. The Confederate forces tried to neutralize Omega but his reinforced armored chest repelled the bullets and he shot the explosive ordinance they fired before they could touch him. This led to them being dug in behind the cables, Shadow used the fact that they couldn't look over the cables and snuck up on them. Shadow then quickly dove over the cable and shot 2 grunts in the upper chest after that he hit the Grim Reaper Soldier with his gun knocking him to the floor then filled him with bullets. Another Grim Reaper saw his comrade die and released a deadly barrage of bullets which Shadow ducked behind another cable to avoid. Before the soldier could give chase Omega turned him into Swiss cheese, because he was in the open.

Shadow continued to advance towards the tanks with Omega covering him; eventually he got to the tanks. There were still Confederate Soldiers shooting at Omega because Shadow slipped out of their minds since only those who knew he was there were dead. They only assumed Omega was alone and holding his position waiting for support. Shadow made it to the tanks and noticed that there was another door behind the tanks, curiosity got the better of him and he went in.

Shadow walked down the staircase that was on the other side of the door and arrived in a room filled with tubes of Energon flowing through them. The tubes converged on one point and Shadow saw where they would add fuel and store it. The room had some containers filled with Energon in the tubes that give fuel to the engines. Shadow then looked at his watch, which he gave to the whole squad; he noticed that Chairman Esten would attack in two minutes. He ordered the demolition team to detonate the explosives when Esten gave the order to attack Duke and his forces this will cause confusion and they can use it to their gain.

Shadow pointed his rifle to his right when he heard the sound of foot steps, however his rifle was knocked out of his hands and a strong kick which he blocked threw him to the ground. When Shadow looked up he was face to face with a pistol held by a beautiful white bat with aquamarine eyes.

**  
****(1)=I know Transformers couldn't think of anything left.******

**New chapter and before anyone says it I will explain why Energon is nonexuastable. Sorry for punctuation, grammar, and spelling. This is my attempt at a cliffhanger, review and tell me what you think. Every Element in this story will be used at least twice so don't forget anything, anyway I'll try to update this weekend after I update Black Legacy and hopefully Blue Ink and Black Iron.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow couldn't form an understandable thought at the sight of the white bat; his eyes drank the sight of her like alcohol. He would've taken in her body more but the sight of the pistol in his face made him focus.

"Shadow the Hedgehog you are under arrest for: Genocide, theft of Confederate supply liners, and murder of General Augus." The bat stated.

"Aren't Confederate soldiers ordered to kill on sight, why are you trying to arrest me it be easier, safer, and smarter to kill me?" Shadow asked

"That's enough turn on your stomach and hands on your back." She ordered

Shadow complied then heard her take out some handcuffs, she bent down and as soon as the metal touched his wrist Shadow jumped to his feet. Since her legs were on the outside of his when he got up his feet tripped hers.

She fell to the ground and dropped her gun from the force of the impact, she tried tool reach for it but a gun nozzle went up against her cheek. The nozzle made her turn her head towards Shadow holding his assault rifle.

"I told you killing me was a good idea." He deadpanned

"Well it doesn't matter doesn't it, you're going to kill me without a doubt because that's the only thing your band of scumbags can do." She said simply.

"You don't know anything about us." Shadow said with a hint of anger.

"I don't tell that to the billions of dead men, women, and children which you slaughtered!" She snarled before she kicked the gun away and Shadow's face at the same time.

Shadow fell to the ground then rolled out the way when a foot came down hard on where his head was. Shadow got to his feet then used his left arm to block her high kick aimed for his head. He then threw her on the other side of the room, but she stabilized herself in the air with her wings. She flew towards him with a straight kick which he sidestepped then she turned her body and smashed her other leg into his head.

Shadow was dazed at the flexibility and strength she possessed but he counterattacked by palm striking her stomach. The white bat bent over from the pain and then she fell to the ground when Shadow used both of his hands to hit her back just below her wings.

Rouge quickly got into a handstand and spinned her body around with her legs extended creating a cyclone of kicks. Shadow blocked most of the kicks but he took damage to his legs, stomach, and head. Rouge didn't Shadow any reprieve and threw a roundhouse kick to his head, a straight kick to his chest, a quick jab to the face, and finally another roundhouse kick to his side. Shadow got hit by the roundhouse, sidestepped the straight kick, blocked the jab, and caught the roundhouse kick.

Rouge felt him grab her leg so she launched a fist at him which he caught. Shadow was about to throw her but a huge rumbling shook them off their feet and made Shadow land on top of her. Rouge was about to push him off but her action was stopped cold when she looked into his deep garnet eyes.

Shadow was also transfixed on her eyes he felt like he could stare in them forever. Hell, he wanted to gaze in them forever but his thoughts were cut short when his communicator on his waist beeped to life and Duke's voice rang through it.

"Shadow good job on the destroying communication and armories but you blew up the engines. Luckily the fuel wasn't effected but Shadow you have to get out of there now!" Duke alerted. Rouge previous thoughts about his eyes were forgotten and replaced with burning anger.

"Don't know anything about you my ass, there are hundreds of innocent civilians and workers here! They are all going to die because of you, you heartless, sadistic, bloodthirsty, bast-mmph!" She was interrupted when Shadow put his hand over her mouth.

"You talk way too much and they aren't dead yet, so since you didn't take my advice the first time take it now, evacuate the occupants right now." Shadow said as he got up and started walking away. Rouge got up then started following him while yelling at him.

"Hey come back here you need to take responsibility for your actions you have to help as well!" Rouge yelled at him. Shadow promptly ignored her and continued his way that is until she got in his face with her hands on her hips and a very annoyed facial expression.

"Little bat I couldn't help you if I wanted to, right after I helped I'd be killed by Confederate forces. Plus I didn't want to destroy this base just raid it, I ordered my squad to destroy the armories and communication systems. I didn't want them to destroy the engines so something wrong." Shadow said.

"How do you expect me to believe you, people were killed in your name and by your order?" Rouge accused. Shadow tightens his fists and turned around away from her.

"I said you don't know anything and I can't make you believe me only you decide if you want to believe me." Shadow stated.

"Ok then after this fiasco I want YOU to tell me everything you got that." Rouge said and emphasized with pointing at his chest.

"Who do you think you are little bat I have no reason to listen to you and besides chances are that you'll be dead trying to save the citizens." Shadow said and walked past her.

Rouge got really irritated so she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt but before she could pull another explosion made the base rumble. A fissure formed right under her feet and she fell pulling Shadow with her, she tried to open her wings but in her falling backwards position opening them would do no good.

Shadow surprisingly turned them over and put himself on bottom so he'd hit the ground first. Finally when they reached the bottom floor a few things happened:

Shadow was knocked unconscious by the impact

Rouge was also knocked unconscious by stray metal pieces that fell

Shadow's communicator went off and Sev's voice rang through it, asking where Omega and he was so they could pick them up

A single launch tube was reported to be ejected out the base

Finally the base broke through the planet's atmosphere and crashed into a mountainous region.

_**New update I tried a new writing form where you write 2 lines and that's a paragraph honestly I don't really favor this type of writing. I want to know what you like better a long thin story or a short filled story so you don't have to scroll down. Anyway next chapter is going to be good since it's my story I'm going to kill some suspense. The next chapter will be a complete flashback as to why Shadow is after Chairman Esten, it WILL be long the longest in this whole story. I usually right 1000+ words but this maybe 3000-6000 words because I'm going to show you everything about to whole Death-Forms squadron. There is a down side this will take a while and there maybe a multitude of mistakes so please use context clues and don't hate me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

When Shadow came to he was in a broken down part of the base that his side attacked, when he tried to sit up there was a soft object on top of him. When he looked down at his chest he saw a white bat unconscious, Shadow eye brows went up in confusion. He then remembered them fighting the explosion and how he wrapped his body around her to cushion the impact. He wondered why he did what he did but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sudden shift of metal scrapping against metal.

He turned to the side and saw E-123 Omega emerging from the wreckage, his body was fine except a few scratches and a chunk in his head was missing. The section was sparking every few seconds giving a light show; Shadow knew that an injury like that could cause a malfunction to Omega's performance but Omega didn't show any signs of it. Omega stopped a meter from Shadow and his eyes scanned down to the sleeping bat, automatically a gun turret sprang to life from his right arm.

"Whoa Omega no reason to make her into a used ammo box, so put the turret away and help me find my assault rifle." Shadow said as he laid her to the side and got up to stretch his legs and look around for his weapon.

"She is a Confederate spy she must die; this is the logical and most sensible action available." Omega responded as his turret started to spin. Shadow ran over to Omega then pushed the gun turret to the side narrowly saving the unconscious bat; this action was not taken likely by Omega. The robot used his left arm to lift Shadow into the air by his neck then brought him to his face so he could stare into his red optics.

"Shadow the Hedgehog this bat is the enemy and must be terminated do not stand in my way, because of your lust for vengeance we are stranded in unknown territory. The only thing we know for sure is if the soldiers that occupied this base survived the landing and head for our location we'll be out gunned then gunned down. I do not intend to die for your revenge at the hands of the men who put bounties on our heads; I will die of my choosing no one else's." Omega said lowly and in a deadly tone he uses for his most hated enemies.

"First of all we're not going to die we'll find a way out of this, second of all the bat is part of the confederate yes but that means she'll have rescue jump ships for her. In addition if we play our cards right she'll lead us to Esten where we can make him get the bounties off our heads and finally have OUR revenge. So calm down and put me down that missing piece of your head is clouding tour judgment, you should be the one telling ME this." Shadow reasoned as Omega put him down.

"Acknowledge, we use the Chairman to get off world and regroup with our squad, warning if you don't fulfill your promise I will terminate you. I need to recharge in 45 minutes or I will die but the second before I die I will unleash the consequences that are set." Omega said.

Shadow nodded then turned around when he heard bullets being fired at them, quickly scooping up the bat he and Omega ducked behind some scraps of metal. Omega moved out of cover and open fire on the two troops, killing them both. The noise roused the bat and made her sit up; the first thing she saw was the black hedgehog's face close to hers and him holding her body. She quickly pushed him off and jumped at few feet with her butt still on the ground, she then saw a red bulky robot next to him who seemed on the verge of killing her.

"Your hunch is right he wants to kill you but I convinced him you can get us off this planet, so let's go." Shadow explained as he got up and walked towards the two corpses. He grabbed one corpse then dragged it deeper into the debris a few moments later he came out with Confederate pants and a Confederate black shirt which is worn under the vest. On his back was his old rifle that he found when he was changing, in his right hand there was the corpses assault rifle. He threw it towards the bat who looked at it dumbly; she looked back up to Shadow to see him looking at her expectantly.

"For us to survive we all need to work together, so his time I'm telling you to shoot or Omega will most likely destroy our means of escape." Shadow reasoned.

"Why would I help two murders who would kill anything that gets in their way, you scumbags ruined thousands of lives!" Rouge shouted.

"As I said before you do not know what you're talking about besides we don't have to acquire your cooperation, we can just tie you up give out a false SOS and commandeer the evacuation ship." Shadow said simply.

"Then why don't you probably prefer to just kill of any Confederate member." Rouge argued

"Well yes they ruined our lives to cover their tracks in missions they ordered us to go on." Shadow deadpanned.

"I'm supposed to believe you, give me one reason I should and by reason I mean a first class good reason that would make mortal enemies join forces." Rouge said.

Before Shadow could answer more gunshots rang throughout the air, the three survivors responded by shooting towards where the bullets spewed from. Two echidnas ran towards them, they wore scraps of clothing covering their crotches and their arms. Their hair were in dreadlocks that seemed to be unkept seeing as they had hairs forming a barrier around them instead of lines they look like caterpillars. One ran up to Shadow and swung a blunt piece of metal that had scraps welded to it, Shadow backed up a step to avoid the swing then he opened fire on the echidna. Omega grabbed the other one by the neck threw him to the ground and shattered his skull with his feet.  
Rouge managed to take out the gunners that turned out to be more echidnas who somehow seemed to obtain Confederate weaponry.

"That's my reason." Shadow said motioning towards the dead echidnas. Rouge glared at him but ultimately she walked past him while bumping into his shoulder.

"You still owe me a story when this is all over." That was the only words she spoke as Omega and Shadow followed after her.

I'm back with this story sorry guys cant do blue ink and black iron Nook out of power anyway tell your friends and review next update will probably hopefully in 15 days.


	6. Chapter 6

The three companions traveled through the wreckage until Omega found a hatch that led out side, when Shadow opened it the remains of the base were hanging off the edge of the mountain.

"Wow that's a long way down we better get out of this base now before the base falls over." Rouge commented.

"We can't leave we need to find a power source in the next 43 minutes or my friend here will make sure we don't get off this planet in one piece." Shadow replied.

"If you're looking for a power source here you're out of luck the base generators ran purely on Energon. Our best chance it to find those locals and take one." Rouge said

"How do we track then though that batch we took out could've been the only people out here." Shadow asked.

"Allow me scanners indicate a large concentration of exhaust 6 klicks west of this location." Omega scanned.

"Wait doesn't exhaust come from engines which my help operate a vehicle, that means the locals might have a base in that direction." Rouge hypothesized

Shadow nodded and started down a nearby mountain path, the two other survivors ran after him. Suddenly they all heard gunfire over the ridge, Omega dashed forward ahead of Shadow and Rouge while they tried to catch up. When they caught up the local savages were fighting the remains of the Grim Reapers, it seemed the savages were getting wiped out by the Grim Reapers until a makeshift truck arrived.

More Savages poured out of it and gave the Grim Reapers a few more bodies to fight. One Grim Reaper ran to one, punched him in the face spun him around and used him as human body shield after a few seconds he uses his shotgun to shoot a hole in his shield's chest. Afterwards he shoved four grenades in the body and kicked him towards the other savages. The savage dropped down in front of the others and exploded sending blood and body parts flying everywhere. The Grim Reaper then noticed that everyone but him and another Grim reaper was dead, and the savages seemed to keep coming.

"Well it looks like chairman Esten's personal killers aren't as good as we were, don't you think Ms..?" Shadow began. He didn't get an answer from the snow colored bat as the two Death-Form teammates looked to see the female running towards the battlefield. "Already she's giving us trouble." Shadow sighed but Omega wasn't having any of it, Rouge got to the two Grim Reapers who took out the rest of the savages.

"Rouge the Bat, you are here as well, did you succeed in killing Shadow the Hedgehog?" One of the Grim Reapers asked. Rouge took a double take; how did they know Shadow the Hedgehog joined that raid and it was him which she fought. "How did you two know that he was there?" Rouge asked.

"Intelligence report indicated Shadow the Hedgehog would appear with the raiding party and was heading for the Energon fuel room" Rouge nodded her but then the remaining two Grim Reapers were turned into ammo cases as she instinctively jumped to the side. When she turned her head what she saw ignited the flames of her anger, Omega's right turret was smoking from the barrel as Shadow covered his ears from the robot's side.

Rouge walked up to the two of them with fire in her eyes, despite Shadow's warning who was moving his head from side to side. The bat didn't listen to him while she advanced towards the killer robot, when she got within 2 feet of them all hell broke loss.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL THEM! THEY DIDNT EVEN SHOOT AT YOU ALL THEY DID WAS ASK IF SHADOW WAS DEAD! THAT MAY MEAN THEY WANT TO KILL YOU BUT THEY WANT TO SURVIVE SO THEY WOULD'VE HELPED US YOU STUP-!" Rouge was stopped mid rant as Omega encased her upper body with one hand and brought her to his face.

"Rouge the Bat, you yourself are treading on very thin ice, we only need use of ONE confederate ally. Since Shadow the Hedgehog has deemed you fit all other confederate forces shall be terminated on sight with the exception of Chairman Esten. ". With those words still echoing in her mind Rouge was then released by the robot who continued towards the vehicle the savages came out of. She looked to her side to see a black fingerless gloved hand in her face; it was opened palmed as if it was offering assistance to the bat. Her eyes traveled upwards and were greeted with two ruby colored eyes that were a lot less hostile then the ones belonging to the robot.

"Sorry about Omega he's been through a tough time, when you get to know him he's a good friend albeit being a robot. Anyway I didn't catch your name but you seemed to have mine so to be even tell me your name." Shadow said as he watched her grab his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"My name is Rouge the Bat and that tin can of yours can say sorry on his own, he murdered two potential allies that could've helped us find Chairman Esten!" Rouge argued and snatched her hand away.

"Did you hear the way they were talking, that is the voice of a soldier that will complete the mission even if it means they have to die in the process. In this case they want the Death-Forms squad killed because of Chairman Esten so like it or not, anymore Grim Reapers we run into have to die." Shadow said as he walked passed the bat that had a scowl etched onto her face.

** Hey guys im back with some good news on March 25 my Xbox live gold runs out which means I cant play my game and devote time from my game to updating don't forget to review and check out my other fanfics on my profile I'm sure you'll find something to your liking.**


	7. Chapter 7

The vehicle that the savages were driving in had a map to camps in the nearby area. Shadow took hold of the map then getting in the back seat while Omega took hold of the wheel, Rouge decided to take a seat next to Shadow since she still hated the killer robot from earlier. Omega started the vehicle and drove off with directions from Shadow to the closest savage base on the map; the ride itself was silent with the tension so thick one could cut it with a knife. Rouge watched as the environment changed from a mountain ledge to a forested area that was below the mountain they crash landed on.

Her thoughts all drifted towards her childhood, her father and mother were both Confederate assets that specialized in espionage and infiltration. They were very secretive but both of them had managed to raise a daughter, who inherited their talents. Both of them thought the world of her and placed her above all other things, except Confederate matters of course. When it came to Confederate matters, Rouge knew they would do anything to complete the mission at any price. Even if it meant giving up their precious little girl, Rouge didn't hate them at all she was born into a Confederate prioritized family. Unfortunately that's what killed them, they were assassinated. By separatists on a mission to retrieve Intel on a project for Chairman Esten. She remembered the day she qualified for the secret intelligence section of the Confederacy, a letter was sent home detailing their death and her getting a couple million dollars from their savings. At first she couldn't believe that they were killed but over time she accepted that fact and continued their work. She was now the youngest special agent the Confederacy ever had. She looked over to Shadow and wandered about him she heard stories about him, some saying he was the youngest and best special operations soldier the Confederacy's ever seen.

Then she remembered they declared him a traitor and put an enormous bounty on his head, enough to make a dent in the Confederacy's treasury. He was charged with heinous crimes and he built on them by taking out supply liners, intercepting Intel, and killing Confederate figure heads that were suspiciously under Chairman Esten's control. She researched him for a long time and all she could get out of his file was his battle achievements and squad roster, nothing on his personal life, it was like he was made in the Confederacy just to fight.

The vehicle stopped just outside of a settlement she assumed was the savage camp, the exterior was just a tall gate with a single opening to enter that led to a courtyard. There were no buildings just an open space surrounded by walls. "Scans indicate a power source behind the west side of the wall. Also be advised my power core can only function for 15 minutes if we cannot find the power core in 10 minutes I shall terminate the both of you." The killer robot droned. "Omega no one's going to die we are going to find a way to charge you to full capacity, find the Chairman, get you off world, and get Sev to fix you up." Shadow said as he stood up and opened the hatch to get outside with a white bat behind him.

"You sure you'll be able to do that, no offense but that robot sounds dead set on killing us. Besides if he doesn't get to us those savages will, they may be primitive but they most certainly outnumber us." Rouge argued. There was logic and truth in both of those claims Shadow thought, they are marching into a savage camp and he knew from experiences that Omega never made an empty threat but one thing was certain in Shadow's head. "All of that is true but none of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't agree to attack that outpost, if I had just stuck to small hit and run attacks on the Confederation we wouldn't be here. He's right I caused this but I'm going to make things right even if that means I have to go down the road to hell."

Rouge was surprised all reports on Shadow the hedgehog were that he was ruthless and used anyone to get what he wants. However when Rouge looks at him she sees a person who was going to never give up on his friends. Then her Confederate side spoke up, he's probably putting on a facade to get her to help him get off this planet. Then afterwards he would go back to killing Confederate soldiers and agents like her parents. That thought made her harden her eyes at him, he locked his gaze with hers and was about to ask what's wrong until both of them heard an engine roar to life. They both turned around to see Omega speeding into the base with the vehicle, when he got in the robot jumped out the vehicle and watched it drive into some savages then the wall making it explode on contact. The force knocked over some savages that were on the wall making them fall head first into the ground killing them. The others fell prey to Omega's twin turrets, Shadow then rushed to the base to assist his friend with Rouge close behind him.

Well here's another chapter of Deathlike anyway same message, review and check out my other stories the next one I'm hoping to update is going to be Arbitrary Assumptions. Remember if you're a sucker for romance entwined with a great adventure with the pain of emotions hindering that love then I recommend checking out my stories. Plus I am sorry to say this but my most popular story Blue and Black Iron will be inactive for who know how long. I honestly can not see where it can go from the current point its on so I'm thinking of writing down multiple chapters on paper and pick one of them to be my update but unfortunately this will take time. So I'm very sorry to those who love that particular fanfic.


End file.
